Sora
Sora is one of the MudWing dragonets of Cattail, youngest living sister of Clay, and a student at the Jade Mountain Academy in the Gold Winglet. She was the murderer of Bigtail and Carnelian (by accident) while trying to kill Icicle. Sora doesn't talk often, and she spoke even less after the death of her older sister, Crane, who was killed by Icicle in a battle. As of the end of Moon Rising, she is on the run with Umber, one of her brothers. It is unknown where they are going or if they will return to the series in the future books. Biography ''The Dragonet Prophecy Sora encountered Clay and Glory as they were leaving the Mud Kingdom. She, along with the rest of her siblings, stopped them as they were about to leave, and was overjoyed at seeing their true bigwings for the very first time. Sora appeared to be the most defensive of Reed's role as the group's bigwings, but also begged Clay to stay. However, Clay made peace with them and decided to go with the Dragonets of Destiny, thinking that if he stayed, it would challenge their loyalty to Reed. After debating, Sora and her siblings let Clay go to fulfill the prophecy. The Dark Secret Sora says that she believes that Clay will stop the war. She has great faith in him, which worries Reed that Clay would be a better bigwings. She and her siblings then debate on joining the Talons of Peace and in the end decide against it. The Brightest Night She and her siblings are seen when Sunny and Clay go to the MudWings to send a message to Burn. She is weary to go along with the MudWings' planned attack on the IceWings. Moon Rising Sora is put in a cave with Icicle, who is the dragon who killed her older sister, Crane. As the pressure builds, Sora attempts to kill Icicle with a dragonflame cactus explosion in the history cave, which fails and kills Carnelian and Bigtail, and injures Tamarin. Later, Sora tried to kill Icicle with a stalactite by scratching at it until it hung by a thread so that if Icicle's wing brushed it it would fall. The plan failed, and when Moonwatcher found out Sora was guilty, she felt terrible, claiming that Icicle was the only target, and that she hadn't known that Bigtail and Carnelian would be in the classroom. Over all, Moon wouldn't have suspected Sora because she was as nervous as her and the strange "calming sessions" in Sora's mind made it impossible to read her mind. Afterwards, she was forced to flee with her brother, Umber. Personality Sora is described as being hard to talk to and very introverted. When she was trying to kill Icicle she didn't want to feel guilty about it, so she buried her thoughts in imaginary mud. Quotes ''"Besides, the war will be over soon. Clay is going to end it." "And then everyone was looking at me. Everyone was thinking about me and how awful I am and how much they hate me. They could see right through me, I know they could." "Are we safe; miss Reed; I saw her; can't sleep; not safe anywhere; oh, Crane, I wish you were here." "I'm sorry Umber. I didn't mean for anyone else to get hurt." "Don't you know who she is?" - About Icicle "Thank you. It was self-defense too. Beware of Icicle, Moon. She talks about killing all the time, even in her sleep." "Our very first night here, when I still wasn't sure---I was almost sure it was her, but I thought I must be mad, and I couldn't let myself sleep because what if she did the same thing to me that she did to Crane? And then in her sleep, she muttered, 'killing is easy enough.' That's when I knew. She's a murderer and she won't stop until someone does what I failed to do." Trivia *A sora is a species of bird that lives in marshes or wet places. *She spoke more often before the death of her sister, Crane. *Sora seems to have a liking towards scrolls. *She seems to be a cautious dragon, by her actions of making sure that Icicle was the one who killed Crane, and her attempts to only target Icicle but not others. *Uses imaginary mud as a calming method similar to Moonwatcher using rain to drown out thoughts; "buries" her worries and troublesome thoughts in mud, and therefore wasn't suspected to be the one attempting to kill Icicle by Moonwatcher until later on in Moon Rising. *Sora is also the Japanese word for "sky". Gallery Clay da mudwing.png Mudwingcc.jpg Sora.jpg|A sora MudWingGer.jpg Carnsora.png|By H-awky Sora-I'm Sorry.png|Sora Sora.png|By Falco217 Sora-0.jpg YOU.jpg|Sora meets her clawmate MudWingbyQueenTerra.png SoraCactus.png|by Destinyfollower2233 Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:MR Characters Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Gold Winglet Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Clay's Family